Mass Effect: Shepard's Purpose
by jdtungsten
Summary: An extended ending of Mass Effect 3. With the end of the Reaper War Tali'Zorah and the Normandy crew must deal with their loses as new battles arise both internally and externally.
1. Garrus's Hard Choice & Tali's Grief

Author's Notes: Greetings Reader. First, Mass Effect is a property of Bioware and EA and I take no ownership of the property. Secondly, this is an extended ending to Mass Effect 3. This is the first time I have ever been so compelled to write fan fiction mostly I play things out in my imagination and never write them out. However, the Mass Effect 3 ending was so flawed that I had to write it out as playing it out in my head was not enough. As for this fan fiction itself, I have not changed the ending, everything you saw at the end happens in some way or another. And I am doing it this way because I can not unsee that ending so all I can do is try to remedy it. As for the story, it is going to be a limited third-person narrative which I hope captures the spirit of the videogame. The Shepard character I am using is a Spacer, Sole Survivor, and Paragon. There will be two original characters introduced later in this work, one of which I have been using for nearly two decades so he has an extensive background and I hope I was able to integrate him into the Mass Effect universe well. Finally, as comments go, make sure any criticisms are constructive criticisms and I am aware that I have some issues with grammar and spelling so my apologizes. If I become aware of certain issues I'll try to edit them to the best of my abilities. I won't make everyone happy but if you enjoy something let me know. And if you have any questions and I don't think it fits in the narrative I'll address them in Author's notes later on. Other than that enjoy this fan fiction.

**Chapter 1 - Garrus's Hard Choice and Tali's Grief**

A blast from Harbinger knocked Garrus and Tali off their feet if Shepard had notice a conflict could of came over him that could have got them all killed but he was too focused. Garrus got to his feet and saw Tali struggling to stand up. He ran over to her. "Tali are you okay? Has you're suit been breached?" he yelled over all the noise.

"I'm fine, Garrus, just a little shaken." She said and started to head in Shepard's direction.

Garrus saw that Shepard had almost made it to the conduit so he stopped Tali. He remembered the conversation Shepard had with him before they got to Earth. "Garrus, it has been an honor servicing with you. I know the whole team would die for me but if things look like they are going sideways I want you to get the crew back to the Normandy and regroup. I don't think I could live with myself if I lost this team especially after what happened on Akuze. Garrus, I know that if anything happens I can trust you to think of a new plan of attack."

Garrus threw Tali over his shoulder as she started kicking and screaming. "No, Garrus! Let me go! We have to help him! We can't just leave him! Let me go!"

When they reach the top of the crater there was a giant explosion close to conduit. "NO!" Tali yelled.

Then Garrus heard a familiar voice behind him "Scars, Sparks, get in the damn ship!" It was James Vega from the door of the Kodiak.

Garrus got Tali in the Kodiak as other surviving marines followed. As the Kodiak started to take off Tali stood in the doorway looking at the last spot she saw the love of her life. She reached her hand out to the spot as if Shepard could grab it and be safe with her. Then Tali grabbed her shotgun and pointed it to Cortez's head. "We have to save him. Turn this thing around or I'll do it myself."

"Tali, what are you do? Shepard wouldn't want you to do this. The Shepard I know would want you to be safe and wouldn't stop until the Reapers are destroyed. So now he is probably on the Citadel getting things ready to set off the Crucible. If we had followed him the rest of the way we would have been vaporized." Tali gave a sad look at Garrus as he spoke. "So put the gun down and we're going to use the Normandy to get him off the Citadel."

She lowered her weapon and dropped her head in sadness cradling her self. When everyone arrived on the Normandy Tali went straight to Shepard's cabin burying her head into his pillow and sobbing uncontrollably.

Although he was worried about Tali's mental state Garrus believed that he could do something to save Shepard if he made it to the Citadel in time. His first decision was to update Admiral Hackett by QEC. "Admiral Hackett, this is Garrus Vakarlin. We believe Commander Shepard has boarded the Citadel but have been unable to get a hold of him. So were going to get the Normandy in position in case he needs immediate evacuation."

"That sounds like a smart plan. I was afraid Hammer team was decimated. We will also try reaching Anderson and Shepard to check on their status. Hackett out."

Joker got the Normandy in site of the Citadel as the wards were starting open for the Crucible to dock. Yet, no one had any contact with Shepard and scanning for lifeforms was not yielding any results.

On the Citadel, Shepard had just come face to face with an AI which called itself "The Catalyst". "The Catalyst" gave Shepard three choices to end the Reaper threat and all had dire consequences. Shepard was starting to have problems thinking straight but came to the decision that destroying the Reapers was his only option. He knew that he was letting down the Geth and EDI by sacrificing them but the other options he felt more skeptical about as synthesis would kill diversity in the galaxy as well as take away free will. Then there was the control option while tempting with the only real sacrifice being himself but could he really control the Reapers or would they control him.

Shepard aimed his pistol at the pipe and before he fired he said very quietly "For Tali."

As he fired memories of his friends flashed through his mind then the explosion came. "Keelah…" he started to say as the flames consumed his body.

The last memory that he had before he died was of Tali saying "I wish we had more time"

As the Normandy made another pass of the Citadel an energy wave was emitted from it. The energy wave passed through the Normandy which caused a momentary loss of power and sent EDI offline. Joker noticed that EDI was offline but he couldn't lose focus otherwise everyone aboard was going to die. The Normandy crash landed in what was left of the Amazon rainforest with the only causality being EDI.

After the landing, Garrus was going to check on Tali to make sure she was okay after the crash when Specialist Samantha Traynor intercepted him. "Garrus, Admiral Hackett is on QEC to get a status report."

"I need to check up on Tali before I can do that."

"Don't worry sir, I can check up on Admiral Zorah for you."

Garrus had to contemplate the thought of Traynor checking on Tali but he realized that Hackett may have information on what just happened so he had to agree. "Okay, Traynor. But tell her that I need to speak to the whole crew so I can inform them all on the situation."

"Aye, aye."

Traynor arrived at the door to Shepard's cabin but it was locked. She knocked but there was no answer. Traynor then used the comm in hope of getting through to Tali. "Admiral Zorah, this is Specialist Traynor. I've come to check to make sure you are well. We were struck by some unknown energy which made EDI go offline so we had to make an emergency landing on Earth." She waited for a reply but all she got was silence. "The crew is worried about you. They all care about you and we all fear what may have happened to Commander Shepard. But we can't lose hope. So Tali if you are in there, you have friends out here that wants to help you and comfort you through this trying time."

Traynor waited again for a respond and finally got one. "I'm fine. But could you go away I want to be alone right now." Tali said in between sobbing.

"Thank you for letting me know. I will let Garrus know that you are unharmed from the landing."

When Traynor arrived back on the bridge Garrus was calling all personnel to join them for a status update. When he noticed Traynor, he decided to ask what was on his mind. "Is she okay?"

"She is sir. She is still in mourning and she said she would not being leave Shepard's cabin anytime soon."

Garrus stood there silently as all crew arrived excluding Tali and Joker who were both mourning their loses so Garrus understood their absences. "Normandy, I just got off the QEC with Admiral Hackett. He informed me the energy wave that was emitted from the Crucible destroyed all Reapers around the Galaxy."

The crew cheered for this but a grim looked came over Garrus's face. "However, it seems that the energy destroyed all AIs including the Geth and EDI." The crew fell silent as Garrus continued. "Furthermore, the energy used the Mass Relays to spread through out the Galaxy which has disabling them. Admiral Hackett is going to send the leading researchers to see if they can get the Mass Relays up and running again if it doesn't happen on its own. Also he will be sending an EVAC team to rescue us but he wasn't able to give me a time table on that."

Liara caught Garrus' eyes when she asked. "What about, Shepard?"

"It seems that the energy lead to the destruction of both the Crucible and the Citadel."

A gasp came over the whole crew with some member hanging their heads in sorrow and others openly were sobbing. The one crew made without a reaction to this news was Javik until he spoke. "He was a good human. You should appreciate his sacrifice for it has given you all a new lease on life. Now, that my vengeance is complete I shall join my former comrades." He exited the Normandy without another word never to be seen again.

Several hours later, three Kodiaks landed to pick up the crew. However, both Joker and Tali refused to leave the Normandy. Joker was the easiest to convince to leave the Normandy as the EVAC team notified him that researchers would want to study EDI to determine what happened and if there was a way to bring her back. He still wouldn't leave her side. It took a lot of caring words to finally convince Tali to leave the Normandy. She finally opened Shepard's cabin when Garrus and Liara promised her they were going to find her a room exactly like Shepard's cabin and transfer all his things to that room.


	2. Honoring Our Fallen Heroes

****Author's Notes: Thank you for reading the first chapter of this fan fiction or at least I hope you read it. I hope you enjoyed it and the chapters to come. I am slightly worried in the chapter that I was able to capture Admiral Hackett's character at least in his dialogue but I think I get the idea behind his dialogue across. So if you feel he would say something different let me know with a comment or let me know if you enjoyed it.

**Chapter 2 – Honoring Our Fallen Heroes**

After three days, the Alliance had set up designate areas for friends and families to pay their respects to there love ones. Rows and rows of coffins lined these areas some with remains in them others without. In one specific area, two coffins draped with the Alliance flag were on a stage with a podium between them. There was a picture of Capitan Anderson behind one and a picture of Commander Shepard behind the other. Two seats on the stage were occupied by Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard and First Lieutenant Kahlee Sanders. In front of the stage a crowd of all races were standing or sitting. ANN camera's hovered around the area capturing the moment so all lifeforms could see it. Admiral Hackett somberly arrived at the podium.

"We are all here to mourn the lost of many of our people to this war. They made the ultimate sacrifice so we could see another day. They were friends and family, we will never get back. But we also need to understand that their lives were not taken in vain so we need to stand together as one and together we can overcome this grief that has stricken all of us. Right now I am here to honor two great heroes in this war." Hackett paused reflecting on those he lost. "Capitan David Anderson was not only a great soldier he was a great friend. Without him this war may have had a different outcome as he stayed on Earth to make sure there was something we could win back. But he is not why we have a crowd of all races seated before me. He does need to be recognized if not simply for the fact he was the mentor of a human that may become the greatest hero ever for all galactic races. This man is Commander John Shepard. I knew him as a small boy as his parents were servicing at the same station as I was. I can honestly say that I never thought that he would achieve what he has achieved but I knew he would become a great soldier. I thought this may have changed when he lost his whole squad on Akuze. But when the threat of the Geth and Saren came to light Shepard was able to pull together a crew of many alien races, which was something I never thought would possible, and stopped Saren. However, a new threat was revealed, the Reaper threat. From there Shepard was able to make many things impossible possible. He did things like come back from the dead, bring Krogan and Turians together, and ended the Quarian/Geth conflict. In the end we need to make sure Capitan Anderson and Commander Shepard sacrifices were not in vain. We need to stay united and tackle this new challenge of rebuilding not finding over the past or our differences."

"Taps" started to play as a 21 gun salute was fired. All audience members but Tali rose and saluted. Tali eyes stayed glued to the ground never moving. On the stage, the Alliance flags were founded and given to Rear Admiral Shepard and First Lieutenant Sanders respectively. Admiral Hackett then said a few words to each woman and handed them a Galactic Medal of Honor.

After a few hours, Tali remained in the same position in her chair. Garrus, Liara and Dr. Chakwas quietly observed Tali from the exit. Dr. Chakwas cut the silence by saying. "It's been four hours. Maybe we should comfort her and get her home. I am sure the Quarians are going to need her back with them now that the Mass Relays are back up and running so they can rebuild their home world."

"This maybe true, Dr. Chakwas. But it is going to be hard to get through the barrier of grief that she has built." Liara said.

They watched as Rear Admiral Shepard approached Tali. "Tali'Zorah." Tali nodded. "I believe my son would want you to have this." She hand Tali the folded flag and medal. Tali cradled the items into her chest. "I also wanted to say if you ever want to talk I am always here for you."

Rear Admiral Shepard places a hand on Tali's shoulder for a moment. The two made eye contact and Rear Admiral Shepard gave Tali a loving smile. Tali then dropped her head again.

Rear Admiral Shepard approached Garrus, Liara, and Dr. Chakwas. "Garrus Vakarlin, Liara T'Soni, and Dr. Karin Chakwas I presume." They nodded their heads. "I have a personal favor to ask of you and I will not take no for an answer. That Quarian girl over there meant a lot to my son as do all of you. So I would like to be updated on her condition on a regular basis. Thank you for all that you have done for my son."

She gave the group a salute and walked away. After Rear Admiral Shepard disappear the group noticed Tali had left her seat and walked towards the exit. The group did not say a thing but they made sure Tali got to her cabin safely.

In the cabin, Tali laid the flag and medal on her desk. She looked at the nightstand with the rock from Rannoch and the picture she gave Shepard after he liberated Rannoch. She flopped into the bed burying her head in the pillow. Thoughts started to flood through her mind. Thoughts like why she did not have any pictures of Shepard or of them as a couple. She then remembered how he had almost single handedly taken back Rannoch for her. It had seemed everything was looking up for her after so much pain in her life. Then all of that was gone in a heartbeat when he died. Now it seemed she had nothing after feeling as though she had everything. She had lost his face, his touch, and his voice. As she started to weep she heard a muffled voice that she recognized. She quickly got out of bed. "Shepard is that you? Where are you?"

She scanned the room and saw a datapad poking out of the Alliance flag. When she pulled it out Shepard was on the screen in his Normandy cabin speaking. She pressed the play back button. The message played from the beginning. "Mom, I know it has been a long time since you heard from me but this war has taken its toll. I am glad to hear you are safe after what happened on Earth. But now it seems it is coming to an end. After Akuze, I know you were worried about me fearing that I would grow cold and distant from others. And for awhile, I was until Capitan Anderson gave me command of the Normandy and I gained a crew of various individuals to fight the threat we are facing now. It still pains me thinking of the ones who died. Also, I have found someone in my crew who has brighten my life in these dark times. She is a Quarian named Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and with her by my side I have been given hope that we will overcome this Reaper threat. If for some reason something happens to me I would like you to be there for Tali because I love her with all my heart and she will need someone like you to comfort her and keep her strong."

Tali put the video message on repeat holding it to her chest as she got back into bed. She cried herself to sleep listening to Shepard's voice.


	3. The Man in the White Abyss

Author's Note: Welcome to the third chapter of my fan fiction. I hope you have enjoyed everything so far. I know the first two chapters are a little depressing. This chapter is where things start to change a little bit and some liberties may have been taken when it comes to the Mass Effect Universe, you can be the judge. But I have some reasoning behind it. Also this is where my two original characters come in, one is very vocal and the other is just me planting seeds for when he is formally introduced in a later chapter. And finally, I reveal why this story is called Mass Effect: Shepard's Purpose. So enjoy.

**Chapter 3 – The Man in the White Abyss**

Shepard opened his eyes to find himself in a white abyss. "Glad you could join me again, Shepard." A voice said.

Shepard found the white abyss had some type of surface to it so he stood up. He looked around for the origins of the voice and found a man seated in a white armchair. The man was not familiar to Shepard but wore a black suit with a black tie and had a drink in his hand which he swirled. "Who are you? What am I doing here? How…"

The man cut him off. "So many questions, Shepard. But I will answer them in the order I see fit. First, where are you? Well, you are in an area between life and death. Most never come here they just die but some just need a little more time."

"So I am dead?"

"Yes and no. You died after Harbinger tried to indoctrinate you. You were able to fight it off but your mind was not strong enough to come back. So here we are."

"So everything that happened in the Citadel was indoctrination? What about the Reapers? What about my friends that crashed on some jungle planet? What about the mass re…."

Again the man cut off Shepard. "I am getting to all that. First, the Reapers, they have been destroyed after the crucible was set off. However, all AIs were essential destroyed as well. So your friend Joker is kind of a mess having lost EDI and Captain Anderson died trying to get to the conduit. Other than that your friends are safe on Earth just mourning the loss of you."

Sadness consumed Shepard as he thought of how devastated Tali must be. The man continued. "The mass relays are all but fine. They did deactivate for a short time as they transported the red energy from system to system to destroy the reapers. So what is the next question. Ah yes who am I. Well, that is a tough question as I really have no name because a name means someone previously named me. The fact is I have been and always will be."

"So you are God?"

"To many, I can be considered God but I am not omnipotent as many cultures have made their Gods out to be. I am a creator and a passive observer."

"You watched everything that unfolded and you did nothing to help."

"No, Shepard. Like I said I am not omnipotent. All I can do is communicate with other beings to have them intervene when I feel it is warranted. You being one of them."

"What do you mean?'

"Well, you don't remember the last time you died we had a conversation about the Reapers and I told you I believe your purpose in life would be to stop the Reapers. And you have fulfilled your purpose so you can now move on."

"Why did you want the Reapers destroyed so badly?"

"I enjoy observing life especially as it evolves. Diversity makes for interesting observations. The Reapers disturbed this by becoming a reset button, of sorts, but I couldn't do anything to stop them."

"All reapers wanted to do was to restart evolution? I thought they were trying to stop synthetics ftom exterminating all organic life."

"That was a bunch of indoctrinated bullshit. A mind like yours may not understand completely so I can only sum it up for you in this way. The Reapers felt if they fulfilled their purpose they would become obsolete and like any beings they fought for self preservation in turn bringing about a new purpose. That being harvesting or destroying all evolved life."

Shepard digest the information as a silence came over the abyss. "So what now?"

"Good question, Shepard. This is why I love talking to you but your journey is at an end. You can just move on."

"Wait minute. You are asking me to officially die. Your making it seem like I have a choice in the matter?"

"Well, you do, Shepard. However, going back will leave you without a purpose and it won't be all rainbows and ponies. You will have to deal with the aftereffects of indoctrination so you'll never be happy. Plus you will never have a family as you love a Quarian and the two of you cannot procreate thus you won't even have a purpose of being someone's true father. So I say you can stick around with me for awhile and we can chat and then you can go off to death." The man raised his glass to this then took a sip.

"I can't just leave my team behind though."

"Of course you can. The indoctrination aftereffects will hurt all your relationships possibly shatter them. Then what will you have, nothing and you will come back here miserable. It is better if you just go out being somewhat happy don't ya think?"

"No." Shepard turned on his heels and walked away from the man.

"So Shepard you don't want to believe in an absolute. That is fine but I want you to remember this Shepard the difference between organics and synthetics is a synthetic believes in the existence of 100% or absolutes. Where organics believe in that 0.1% of the time anything is possible. This is where hope comes from. This why you are going back because you believe you are that 0.1% but I know you will become that 99.9%. You have been warned."

Soldiers walked on the rubble that was once a London street. The street was where Hammer team had been decimated. Now, soldiers were there to gather bodies. Petty Officer Jerma Jones scanned the area and saw movement. He pulled out his two pistols he holstered on his hips and approached with caution. There he found a badly burnt body wearing N7 tags struggling to breath. He turned to his squad and yelled. "Lieutenant, I think I have a live one here."


	4. For the Greater Good

Author's Notes: Well, there you have it the introduction of my two original characters. And I do realize that the man in the white abyss has a real Illusive Man vibe to him. I actually realized this when I was writing that scene and when I read it for proofing I started to hear Martin Sheen every time he talked. But my intention was more for that character to seem familiar to Shepard but also show class, elegance, and power which is the point of the suit. Also it seems many of my stories I think of and characters I have in these stories seem to be heavily influenced by other works when I really dissect them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 4.

**Chapter 4 – For the Greater Good**

Within an hour, Admiral Hackett had quarantined an area in the local hospital to prevent any information leaks. Rear Admiral Shepard arrived as Admiral Hackett was addressing the squad that found Commander Shepard. "Men, these are trying times. What happens in the next few months can make or break our unity with the other races. Right now, Commander Shepard is the only thing holding peace together. So I need you all to keep everything you learn classified from everyone, even military personnel. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the squad said in unison.

"Now, I know some of you may not like doing clean up duty but it is a job that needs done. However, there have been issues with Krogan and Batarians rebelling on Earth so we need some good men to keep the peace. Because of what you all have accomplished today I am granting you the opportunity to help protect the peace. Dismissed."

The squad gave Admiral Hackett a salute and marched off. Admiral Hackett pulled Lieutenant Harrison aside. "Sir?" Lieutenant Harrison said.

"Lieutenant, how has Petty Officer Jones been working out? I've heard rumors of him being reckless and possible doing things deemed suicidal. Yet, many high ranking officers and some politicians have spoken highly of him."

"Sir, I have been serving with Petty Officer Jones since I was rescued from the Reaper strike in San Diego. I will say that he has his own methods to fighting most of which would get a normal person killed but he always got the job done without a single causality. I am sure he is also highly regarded because he saved a lot of people's asses too."

"Understood. You are dismissed."

Harrison walked away and Rear Admiral Shepard approach Hackett. "Is it true, Admiral? Is my son still alive?"

"Yes, Hannah."

Rear Admiral Shepard hugged Hackett with joy as he patted her back to comfort her. "When will the Normandy crew arrive?"

"They won't." Rear Admiral Shepard looked at Hackett stunned that her son's crew had not been informed yet. "Rear Admiral Shepard, right now the doctors are not sure if he will make it. If the Normandy crew comes here the media will speculate that Shepard is indeed alive and if he doesn't make it the alliances he has made may shatter. Also I know some of his crew members are taking his death hard so him dying again will more than likely devastated them more."

Rear Admiral's Shepard face showed her displeasure but understood this may be for the greater good. "Understood, Admiral." She said then walked away.

Shepard's eyes opened to a hospital room. He scanned the room and his eyes stopped on a doctor looking at a datapad. The doctor's face seemed familiar then it came to him the doctor was the man in the suit from the white abyss. The only word he could muster was "You!"

The doctor jumped in fright and realized that Shepard was now conscious. "Shepard, you're awake." The doctor said.

"You!" This was Shepard's only reply.

"Are you okay, Shepard? You seem angry with me. I know we never met so I don't know why you seem so hostile. I do have some medi-gel, will that make things better?"

Shepard realized that his angry may be unwarranted because his previous experience must have all been a dream. He decided he needed some answers now. "Where am I?"

"You are at the London Municipal Hospital. Some marines were cleaning the area as well as pick up bodies so they could get proper burials. Then one of them found you still breathing. When you arrived we feared that your epidermal tissue was to far gone to regenerate. The feeling was if by some miracle you survived you'd have to live the rest of your life in an enviro-suit like a Quarian because without the epidermal tissue you would be more susceptible to pathogens."

The thought of this brought a grin to Shepard's face and he would have had something in common with Tali. The doctor continued. "As you can see we were able to regenerate the tissue. I should notify Admiral Hackett about this."

He walks to the door. "What about my crew?"

The doctor turned to Shepard. "I am sure Admiral Hackett will inform them of your condition. But is there anyone else that I should have him notify that he may not think of, like a spouse or child someone that gives you…purpose."

Shepard realized his initial reaction had been the right one. This was the same man from the white abyss. The man started to laugh. "I am sorry, Shepard, sometimes I need a laugh."

Shepard tried to get out of bed but the pain was too great. All he could do is snarl at the man. "Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you let me go back?"

"Shepard, Shepard, Shepard. You are on the verge of coming back to reality. In fact, you are in a coma in this exact room you see right now. However, I am asking you to just let go. I like you, Shepard. I don't want you to go through the misery that will follow when you get back to reality. In fact, if you need closure we can watch your friends and loved ones rebuild their lives. This is for the greater good. All you have to do is come with me."

"NO!" Shepard yelled.

The outburst gave the nurse in the room a start as she dropped her datapad. Shepard looked around the room and realized he was now in reality. He laid his head back on his pillow and stared at the ceiling. The nurse stared at him stunned and said. "Oh my god, Commander Shepard, you are awake. I have to inform the Admiral." She used her omni-tool to get a hold of Admiral Hackett. "Admiral, the dark room has light. Repeat, the dark room has light."


	5. Shepard's Return

Author's Notes: Okay, this is longest chapter and the hardest chapter to write but I am proud of it. It is very dialogue heavy and I hope I captured the characters correctly. Sorry for a few squad member omissions I had trouble fitting them in with unique dialogue but they'll get mentioned before this story ends. So enjoy.

**Chapter 5 – Shepard's Return**

At Tali's cabin, she was entering her daily journal on her omni-tool. "It has been has been 11 Earth days since I saw the love of my life alive. I still feel responsible since I wasn't there for him even though Garrus had some valid reasons why we left. I can't get over this guilt. But Shepard's mom, Hannah, has been there for me since the funeral. We talk on a daily basis sometimes even meeting for lunch. I can't believe how she has been treating me. I almost feel like she sees me as her daughter. I can now see why Shepard was a great man and very compassionate. I even have several pictures of him surrounding my own because of her. In fact this journal was all her idea. She said that some humans record there thought to help come to terms with their grief. Keelah, I still miss him though. I still listen to the recording of him every night because it is the only way I can get to sleep. Today, I need to come to terms with the guilt I have." Tali heard door start to open. "Oh, there she is now, Keelah se'lai."

Liara walked into Tali's cabin as Tali was shutting down her omni-tool. Liara took a seat next to her. "Did you want to talk to me about something, Tali?"

"Yes, Liara. I just wanted to apologize to you."

"Apologize for what Tali? You've done nothing wrong?"

"Liara, the thing is I have been jealous of you. I know Shepard had what he called a 'fling' with you. He explained that he was a little immature when it came to relationships so he liked your company because of how you understood the Prothean memories he received from the beacon. I didn't think much of it when you were on board because the moment I got on we rekindled our relationship. But I guess I had some jealousy toward you in the back of my mind because when the Reapers hit Thessia I started to fear Shepard would be there for you and go back to you. So I became a little distant even flirted with Garrus a little when we were talking about combat stories. But only when Shepard came by. I don't think I can forgive myself for that because I love him so much and now I can't apologize to him about how much of a bost'tet I was then. He still cared about me and we spent the night together before we raided Cerberus." Tali put her hands on her mask and began to cry.

Liara wraps an arm around to comfort Tali. "Tali, it is natural to feel this way. We all make mistakes that we regret. I for one, want to tell you I was envious of Shepard and you."

Tali looked up at Liara. "You were?"

"Yes. As you said he came to me because of the Prothean memories and I feel that is where the feelings I have for him were forged. I just loved him for his mind and that is why I didn't join him to fight the Collectors because I felt that he lost that when Cerberus rebuilt him. Then I saw you two together and realized that you love Shepard for Shepard not because of his mind. But then again we all love Shepard for who he is yet for you it was more than that."

The door to the cabin opened and both Liara and Tali looked to see who it was. It was an Alliance solider. He saluted Liara and Tali as a sign of respect and informed them why he had come. "Admiral Zorah. Dr. T'Soni. I am here on orders by Admiral Hackett to escort you both to the London Municipal Hospital."

"Why?" Liara asked with her arm still around Tali for comfort.

"Admiral Hackett said it concerned all Normandy crew members but he wishes to speak to you in person so no information gets leaked out."

"All the Normandy crew will be there?" Liara said.

"Some are busy with other duties to fulfill but Admiral Hackett wants as many of the crew there as possible. Also Rear Admiral Shepard would personally like Admiral Zorah to be present."

Tali lifted her head to these words. She found it odd that Shepard's mother wanted her there and a little bit of hope crept through her body. "I think we should see what they want."

They arrived in a special waiting room with Alliance MP stationed by each door. The only members of Shepard's team that were in the room were Jack brooding in a corner, Jacob Taylor was on a comm with his girlfriend, Brynn, and then there was Dr. Chakwas and Garrus talking in another corner. Tali and Liara joined Dr. Chakwas and Garrus. "Do either of you know what this is all about?" Liara asked.

"No idea." Garrus said.

One of the doors opened and Admiral Hackett and Rear Admiral Shepard step into the room. Everyone but Jack congregated to the Admirals. Rear Admiral Shepard gave Tali a loving hug and whispered to her. "It is all going to be okay, Tali."

Rear Admiral Shepard then turned to Admiral Hackett who began to address the Normandy crew. "I am glad all of you could make it. I know some are missing because of current duties that are occupying their time but once word of what I am about to tell you gets out you'll see them."

"Get to the point already." Jack interrupted still sulking in her corner.

"As I was saying, we had teams out cleaning up the mess that was left behind from the Reapers. Some collecting the dead so they could be given proper burials. About the same time we were honor Commander Shepard's memory a team of marines were searching the rubble around the Conduit. They found the remains of Hammer that had not been obliterated by the reaper's beam including Captain Anderson. They also found a body wearing these." Admiral Hackett pulled out N7 dog tags. It felt like all the air was sucked out of the room as the group waited for what could only be bad news. "The soldier these belong to was badly burnt beyond recognition but he still had a pulse and he was still breathing." Tears started to appear on everyone's faces. "The team rushed the soldier here believing it was Commander Shepard. As medical teams worked to keep him alive they confirmed that the soldier was indeed Commander Shepard. However, he was still in bad shape doctors didn't think he'd pull through. Up until a few hours ago he has been in a coma. I have done all I could to make sure this did not leak out until everyone was sure he could pull through. This is why you were not contacted until now. I know you all care about Shepard but if he came back just to die again from the wounds he suffered. This may have crippled any hope and peace that Shepard had brokered over the years."

"What bureaucratic bullshit." Jack said.

The group then watched as Tali walk up to Admiral Hackett and slapped him in his face. The MP started to advance on Tali which lead to the Normandy crew coming to her aid. Admiral Hackett raised his open hand to make everyone stand down. He rubbed the area he was slapped. "I believe I deserved that but I did what I felt was for the greater good of the Galaxy. Had Shepard's crew arrived here the media would know right away that his body was found which would lead to complications to keep the peace. Anyway to apologize for leaving you out of the loop I am allowing you all to visit him before he debriefs me on what happened."

He stepped aside to allow everyone access to the hallway that lead to Shepard. Rear Admiral Shepard escorted Tali to the room Shepard was in while other gave Tali alone time with the Commander.

When Tali arrived in Shepard's hospital room her eyes remained glued on him as streams of tears ran down her face. The lone nurse in the room turned to Tali. "Ma'am he is still resting so it might not be the best time."

"She has Admiral Hackett's approval to be here." Rear Admiral Shepard said. The nurse gave a nod then left the room to do her rounds.

Tali sat in a chair next to Shepard's bed. She thought about talking to him but decided that she did not want to wake him because he deserved all the rest he could get. So she grabbed his right hand and lovingly caressed it with both her hands. Tears started to run down Rear Admiral Shepard's face as she watched Tali show her affection for her son. She knew he had someone special and they could be happy together.

When Shepard gained consciousness again he felt numbness in his right hand. He looked for the reason why and found Tali was resting her head on it as well as cradling it in her hands. Part of Shepard did not want to move his arm because he felt she deserved the rest but he felt he could move it without waking her. He slowly moved his arm away from Tali's grip and once free he lovely caressed the back of her helmet and shoulders. After a few minutes she started to stir. She lifted her head and looked into Shepard's blue eyes. Tali could not help her self and she pounced on Shepard with out a thought. "Shepard, you're back! Don't leave me ever again! I don't know what I would do without you! I love you more than anything!"

Shepard grimaced from the pain of her pouncing on him. She then realized what she was doing and got back into her chair. "Sorry. I just couldn't help myself. It has felt like a lifetime since I was able to really touch you."

"Its okay, Tali. I love too. Because of that the pain is totally worth."

She then placed her hands back on his right arm gently rubbing it. "I'm sure Admiral Hackett is going to want to get a debriefing from you soon since you are now well rested. That bosh'tet."

"Why so harsh on Admiral Hackett, Tali?"

"Well, he withheld information about your well being because he felt it would get leaked to the media and could destroy the peace you brought if you didn't survive. I guess I am angry because I wanted to be with you and he was holding me back from that." The two quietly stared at each other for a time until Tali remembered something. "Oh, I am sure everyone in the waiting room will want to speak with you. Admiral Hackett's apology for his decision was to let all of your crewmates speak with you before the debriefing."

She stepped out of the room for moment she came back with his mother in tow. Tali reclaimed her chair next to Shepard. "Hello, John. It's good to finally speak with you in person again. I really see a lot of you in your crew that I have met. I told Tali even as a boy you were always determined to work with others to overcome obstacles. I do want to say you have a good one here" She nodded at Tali. "Never let her go or I'll kick your butt. I am sure others would like some time with you." She turned to the step out of the doorway and looked back at the couple. "Oh, one more thing, if you live on Rannoch make sure there is a extra room for me so I can be part of lives of any grandkids you bring into this world."

Tali blushed with embarrassment but Shepard was rattled at these words because of how the man from the white abyss tormented him with this prospect. He thought Tali may have noticed this because she started to rub his arm but she did not mention it. Garrus was the next to enter. "Hey, Shepard. Glad I won't be drinking alone anymore." He said with a grin.

"Same here, Garrus."

"I know I have a ton of questions but I am sure you are going to answer them ad nauseam. So I am just going to give you two your time so she'll forgive me for leaving you behind even though I knew that you could make it to the Citadel."

"Garrus, I'll never forgive you for making me do that." She said semi-seriously.

"What?" Garrus said in shock. "I was following Shepard's orders. He didn't want us to get killed like his team on Akuze. You should be mad at him, too."

"Well, I have already forgiven him. How can I be mad at my boyfriend who gave my people back our planet after 300 years?"

"Hey, I helped out too." Garrus retorted.

The banter between the two went on for a minute with Shepard enjoying all of it. Garrus final submitted. "Okay, okay. I give up. I am sorry I left him behind. We shouldn't have left him even though things worked out."

"That's better but you are still not forgiven." Tali teased Garrus.

"I think I need a drink." Garrus said as he turned to the door.

"Save me one." Shepard said.

"Yeah, yeah." Garrus said as he left.

Dr. Chakwas was next to join the couple. "Commander, how are you feeling?"

"I still feel pain now and again but I think my condition could be improving."

"That's good to here Commander. Admiral Hackett has allowed me to come on as your chief physician seeing that I have a great knowledge about you from the time we have served together. My first task is to get you more comfortable since you seem to be healing well I have suggested we move you to a more suitable room. Something that resembles your Normandy cabin just as a precaution for any psychology effects that this experience may have on you. Specifically, my colleagues and I are worried about Post Traumatic Stress so you will be under observation for longer than you may expect. Also this move will allow you to have access to a video comm so those that can't make it here can still communicate with you."

"Thanks for the heads up Doctor."

Liara walked into the room as Dr. Chakwas left the room. "Hello, Shepard. It is good to see you awake."

"Hello, Liara, It is good to see you as well." Shepard said as Tali wrapped herself tightly around his arm.

"I've come to thank you, Shepard. All that you have done which has giving me more information on the Protheans than I thought was possible. Now that the Reaper threat is taken care of I will be going back to Thessia to help my people resettle. Oh and Samara has told me to give her thanks for all that you have done for her. She wanted to apologize for not being here but she has resumed her Justicar duties. I most be going but I hope we can see each other again at some point as it has be an honor working with you."

As Liara walked out the door Tali loosen her grip on Shepard lightly. Their next visitor was Jacob. "Hey, Commander. Glad to see you're alive. I can't stay long because Brynn is having an examination to check on our baby's health but I wanted to say thanks for everything. And that Miranda is helping the Alliance with all the Cerberus data they are confiscating. She asked me to join but I can't leave behind the woman I love and my child. Well it was good seeing you."

Jacob came over and shook Shepard's free hand then left the room. Their final visitor of the day was Jack. "Hey, Jack. It is nice to see you made it."

"It is good to see you too, Shepard. Just so you know you look like shit."

"Jack, I thought you were cutting down on the swearing."

"I am around my students but what I say when their not around is none of there damn business. Anyway, I am going back to teaching once Grissom Academy is back up and running. I don't think we would've survived the Cerberus attack if it wasn't for you. So I want to thank you. For everything. So long, Shepard."

As she left Tali decided to get into the small hospital bed with her boyfriend and cuddled up with him. They stayed in the bed silently just enjoying their time together until it was interrupted by Dr. Chakwas. "Commander, I wanted to let you know your new room is ready." The interrupted startled the couple and Tali almost fell out of the bed. "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't realize…."

"It is fine, Dr. Chakwas. I was trying to get more comfortable. I just spent too long in that damn chair I thought the bed would be better." Tali said blushing with embarrassment scrambling out of bed.

"Well, the room is ready. It should be comfortable for both of you. Oh and tomorrow Admiral Hackett will come to you for the debriefing."

Shepard was able to get himself to his feet with a mild case of pain in his body but fell to the ground. Tali came to his aid. "Shepard, are you alright? Why did you fall?"

"Tali, he hasn't been on his feet for several weeks so he will have some trouble walking after being bedridden for so long. Luckily he won't need physical therapy to get back on his feet. He just needs to take it easy."

Some Alliance MPs helped Shepard to his feet and set him in a wheelchair. Tali took the job of pushing him to their new room. The room was much bigger than the original hospital room but did not look exactly like Shepard's cabin on the Normandy. There was a larger bed, a desk, a telescreen mounted on the wall, and several chairs. The Alliance MPs helped Shepard into bed and Tali watched as everyone left. Once they were only she snuggled up behind Shepard and held him tight.

Shepard was awoken from a dreamless sleep by a voice he did not recognize. "Commander, there are a few individuals that would like to speak with you on the video comm. Can I patch you through?"

Shepard searched the room and saw Tali was starting to wake. "Hey, Tali, would it be alright if I took this call?"

She sleepily nodded then wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Okay patch them through."

Joker appeared on the telescreen. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot from crying. Behind him Quarians and Salarians were working on something but Shepard did not know what. "Joker it is great to see you again."

"It is nice to see you too, Commander. Sorry, I couldn't be there in person. I…I …I just couldn't leave EDI. After the Crucible went off the Reapers fell but we lost the Geth and EDI due to the energy released." Guilt crept through Shepard's being at these words. He felt responsible even though he may not have physical doomed synthetic life. Joker continued. "They've taken all the Geth and EDI to this research facility where the leading experts in AIs have been studying them to see what happened. They haven't found a thing. Not even a fried circuit to explain what that energy did. My sister did come to check up on me though. It was nice to see her even though she gave me grief about not having a real girlfriend. I wanted to get angry at her but I couldn't because it meant more to me that she was alive. So all in all I wish things were better but I am holding out hope."

"Glad to hear Joker. Just hang in there. We're here if you need anything." Shepard was also glad that the story he heard at Huerta Memorial was not about Joker's sister.

"Understood, Commander."

The screen then went blank and the voice overhead spoke again. "Commander, we have three others transmissions of individuals that would like to speak with you. Can we patch you through?"

"Of course."

Miranda Lawson appeared on the screen. "Shepard, it is good to see you are alive and didn't need anyone to bring you back from the dead." Miranda and Shepard smirked but Tali tighten her grip on Shepard as if she would lose him if she let go. "I am finding some interesting notes here at the Cerberus base about indoctrination. The hope is that we can help any survivors who were indoctrinated. I also found notes on cloning an army. I guess they were using ExoGeni to work on this so we're going to have some people investigate this at their Noveria facility. I don't know what will become of that."

"How's Oriana doing?"

"Better now that we don't have to worry about my father nor the Reapers. I still feel that I need to undo all that Cerberus has done so I have to see this investigation to end. May we see each other again in the future."

The screen went blank. Shepard positioned himself more so he could wrap an arm around Tali. The next communication came from Ashley Williams. "Hey, Commander, nice to see you among the living."

"Good to see you too, Ash. What are you up too?"

"Well, after it was determined that the Reapers had been stopped I was given a team to help in the clean up process. We looked for survivors, collected bodies, and even help tear appear some Reapers. Soon there were some uprisings from the more unstable races. Those being Batarians and Krogans. I was sent to a Batarian uprising where they were trying to enslave a small group of civilians. I was able to defuse the situation with no bloodshed we just have to wait for the council to get there shit together so they can be brought to justice. So long, Commander."

The screen went blank. After a few moments Cortez, Vega, Wrex, and Grunt all appeared on the screen standing at a table. "Morning, Commander." Cortez said. His eyes then grew very wide and fear came over his voice. "I think I should go and check on the Kodiak."

Cortez left the screen. The rest of the group looked at where Cortez had just been then back at the screen. "I wonder what that was all about." Vega said. As he looked at the screen a realization came over his face. "Oh, that's why. Hey, Sparks."

Shepard turned to Tali with a curious look on his face as he realized he was missing something. She turned away from him coyly. "Tali, what was that about?"

"Well, Shepard." She said coyly. "I was distressed by leaving you at the conduit so my judgment wasn't the best. And when I was on the Kodiak I was going to do anything to get the man I love back. So I pulled my gun on Cortez to make him go back for you."

There was a silence in the room as the lovers stared into each others eyes. Without words Shepard embraced Tali to show she was forgiven by him. After a few moments, Vega decided he should speak again. "Anyway, Loco, I wanted to say I am glad to see that you are alive and well."

"Same here." Wrex said.

"I knew it would take a lot more than millions and millions of Reapers to take down my Battlemaster." Grunt said.

"I am sure you are wondering what we are up to now. Right, Loco?" Vega said and he saw Shepard nod so he continued. "Well, we are down in South Africa were some Krogan rebels were taking civilian hostages. I was asked to take a team down here to defuse the situation. So.."

Wrex interrupted Vega. "You forgot the reason why they were rebelling. It seems after the Reapers were defeated there still were some old grudges against me. A few Krogan thought that they could kill human civilians and pin it on me. Which they felt would lead to the Alliance executing me and they could take over."

"Yeah, what Wrex said. Anyway, I get my marines here and the Krogan already have civilian hostages. I wasn't sure how to get out of this without putting the hostages at risk. All that went through my mind was 'What would Shepard do.' Then a Petty Officer spoke up. I think his name is Jones. He said he had an idea. Then I realized that you would listen to your crew to help you make decisions so I was going to give him a chance to say his idea. So he set down his pistols and sniper rifle and walked out from cover yelling at the Krogan he had a challenge for them. We were shocked to see this. I thought about physically pulling him back but I realized he was distracting the Krogan. I decided that saving the civilians came first then we could save the Petty Officer after. Well, when we got into position I saw the Krogan leader and the Petty Officer charge each other. I'm not sure how to explain what happened next but the Petty Officer got on the Krogan's back and broke the Krogan's neck. Everyone that saw it was stunned. The Petty Officer just stood there until the Krogan dropped their weapons. We took them into custody and waited for Wrex to get here to punish the Krogan."

Another silence fell over everyone. Shepard decided he needed to know more about this Petty Officer. "Vega, what happened with the Petty Officer? It seems very odd a human would do such a thing."

"Yes it is, Loco. In fact, from the rumors I heard I decided to name him, El Muerto, because if the rumors are true he should be dead a hundred times over. I mean most of the rumors are of him saving people's asses but he always puts his own well-being at risk. The rumor I hear the most about is how the Council was brought to Earth after the Illusive Man took over the Citadel. I guess Captain Anderson was escorting them to a safe haven with other civilians and they were hit by Harvesters and Husks. And the Petty Officer came to their aid and saved everyone. I think you might get to meet him too because it has been said there will be a press conference with the crew that found you and he was a part of that crew. That's all the information I have for you, Loco."

Shepard drew his attention to Wrex and Grunt. "So Wrex, Grunt when are you guys going back to Tuchanka?"

"I'm letting Grunt take my people back in a few days. There are some who wish to stay since they fought to save this world and it seems your people are fine with that. I, however, been asked to stay as the Council wants to discuss additions of Krogan ambassadors and a possible Council seat."

"That's great to hear, Wrex. You've been taking your people a long way."

"All thanks to you, Shepard. I also gave Grunt the task of erecting a statue of you, Mordin, and a Krogan to represent all that has been fought for and the one's who helped. I am sure those dead Reapers will make good materials for a statue." Wrex gave a hearty laugh.

"Well, I hope we can speak again." Shepard said and the screen went black.

"It was nice see everyone." Tali said. The couple drop back into bed and embraced each other once again.


	6. The Debriefing

Author's Notes: I am happy to see the positives comments for the last chapter. I should probably clarify though that I am aware of the fact Aeian T'Goni story at Huerta Memorial Hospital is probably about Joker's sister. But I drafted that chapter before I was aware of the information because I didn't connect it when I played the game. However, her death is heavily implied and up for speculation accounting to the Mass Effect wiki so I decide to use her because I felt it brought some hope to Joker as character who with Tali were the most devastated characters at the beginning from an emotional stand point. Plus, it takes some weigh off of Shepard's shoulders who already feels guilt about the demise of synthetic and is trying to understand everything that has happened to him since the Citadel. Overall I wanted that segment to have a lighter moment so referencing Joker's sister as being a smart ass to him when they reunited brought that. And the last half of this story really deals with the burdens Shepard must face with many not being easily solved so that is what everyone can look forward to.

**Chapter 6 – The Debriefing**

A few hours later, Admiral Hackett came into the room. "Commander Shepard, I am glad you had some time to catch up but now we need to talk about what happened on the Citadel." Admiral Hackett looked at Tali and added. "I think we should speak alone."

Tali squeezed Shepard tight. "It's okay, Admiral. I think she deserved to hear what happened."

Shepard got out of bed and took a seat in front of Hackett to be more formal. Tali stayed in bed. "Okay, Shepard tell me what happened."

Shepard started from when Harbinger's beam hit close to him. He then told them about his interaction with Anderson and the Illusive Man. But when he got to the Catalyst he realized that he could not be able to explain how he knew he had be indoctrinate without telling them about the man in the white abyss. However, he wanted to omit this as he still did not truly understand what had happened in the white abyss. So he explained that he realized he was being indoctrinated because he could not make himself refute the claims the catalyst had made like he would normally do. He concluded this is what lead him to choose the destroy option and he was release by the Reaper indoctrination. The room went quiet for several minutes after Shepard finished.

"That's a very strange story, Shepard. I am glad in reality the Mass Relay's only went offline for the several hours because of the energy outburst otherwise we would all be stuck in the Sol System and none of our efforts would have matter."

"Yeah and we would've never left the battle like you saw in your vision. That part makes the least amount of sense. Your crew only left you to find another way onto the Citadel without getting us all killed." Tali said.

"Sadly we did lose the Geth and that Normandy AI named EDI. They were the only others effected by the energy. I don't want your story leaving this room it may anger many people. We will just have to say you got on the Citadel and activated the Crucible then got off before it exploded. Anyway, Shepard I want to announce to the Galaxy your survival and honor the team that found you at a press conference tomorrow. And don't worry Shepard I am going to do all the talking. See you tomorrow." Hackett said and left the room.

Shepard joined Tali back in bed where they cuddled until a nurse brought lunch for the couple. Shepard was surprise they had a dextro-protein paste on hand for Tali to eat but said nothing about it. His mother then arrived and talked with the couple then took a walk with them so Shepard could get some fresh air and get him on his feet. Outside Shepard saw a memorial wall similar to the one on the Citadel. The group went over so he could pay his respects. He noticed there were pictures of Mordin, Thane, Kelly Chambers and Anderson on this wall. But when he noticed that a picture of Cortez's husband was on the wall he realized that many of these pictures were from the Citadel. He asked his mother and Tali about it. They told them that Cerberus came back to the Citadel but C-Sec was able to evacuate most of the civilians and politicians. Some of the refugees decide to bring the photos because it was all they had left and made the memorial once they were settled on Earth. They stood in silence for a long while remembering those who died fighting this war. Shepard wished he had a photo of EDI and Legion to add to the wall but sadly he did not have one.

After dinner, Hannah Shepard left her son and his girlfriend to have some alone time. Shepard flopped into bed slightly exhausted by the day as Tali operated the controls on a wall console. "What are you doing, Tali?"

"I am sterilizing the room's environment to make it more comfortable." She said seductively. "It seems like an eternity since I felt my lips against yours, my skin against yours, and my body against yours. And after hearing what you went through I just want you to take your mind after all that and have you focus on me."

She removed her mask and all Shepard could think of was that he did everything that he has done for the beautiful creature before him. His mind started to think about what the man from the white abyss said about the relationship he had with Tali but those thoughts dissolved away as their lips embraced.

After the night of passionate love, the couple awoke to a pounding at the locked down and a voice over head. "Commander, Admiral Hackett has asked us to escort you to the press conference so could you please unlock the door."

He looked over at Tali who was starting to put her envirosuit back on and then looked around for his pants. "Okay. Give me a few minutes I need to get dressed."

"Understood, Commander."

As they finished getting dress the couple kissed again as they were not sure when they would get any alone time once the media found out Shepard was still alive. When they opened the door two Alliance soldier stood at attention with a wheelchair in tow. "I don't think I'll be needing that." Shepard said as he did not want to look weaken when the cameras were on him.

"Understood, sir." And the soldier wheeled away the wheelchair.

When they arrived the press conference was already started. The six marines that had found Shepard in the rubble were seated to one side of podium and there was an empty chair on the other side presumably for Shepard to sit in. Tali notice Garrus, Liara, Hannah Shepard, and Dr. Chakwas by the back wall behind all the media personnel and she decided to join them. Admiral Hackett was at the podium speaking when he noticed Shepard had arrived. "Ah, it looks like Commander Shepard has finally arrived. Now we can commence honoring him and the brave men that recovered him so he could be here today."

Shepard was escorted to the chair with camera's flashing on him and hundreds of voices asking him questions. Admiral Hackett waited for the crowd to go quiet before he spoke again. "Are there any other questions before we start this ceremony?"

A reporter raised her hand and the Admiral pointed to her. "Yes, Shirley Clain, Alliance New Network. Commander Shepard could you give us more details on what happened on the Citadel and how you were able to get off before it blew up?"

"Miss Clain, I have already told you all that the Alliance can divulge at this time. Next question." Hackett said sharply.

"Jeff Navarus, London Times Blog. Admiral what was the thinking behind deploying the recover team to other areas after Commander Shepard was recovered?"

"Well, they are marines and I felt after recovering Commander Shepard they should be where some action was. Partly for a reward and partly to get them out of London in hopes it would not get leak out because they had other things to worry about. Any other questions?"

"Yes. Paula Warden, Galactic Affairs News. This is for Petty Officer Jones. Rumor has it that you killed some Krogan with your bare hands down in South Africa. Why would you put your life and the lives of others on line to do so reckless?"

"Miss Warden, as I told everyone before the soldiers will not be answer questions today. If you keep trying to address them I will remove all media from the premises. Understood?"

"Yeah but we have the right to know?"

"All I can say is the Petty Officer and I have spoken about his dangerous actions and we are working on a way to remedy his situation. No more questions."

The ceremony started with Hackett calling each individual marine up and giving them a medal and a handshake. The marine would then walk over to Shepard and salute him as well as say a few words with a handshake. All the interactions were the same except with Petty Officer Jones. There seemed to be obvious tension between Hackett and Jones when Hackett gave Jones his medal. When Jones came to Shepard there was a noticeable difference between him and other marines. Jones did not have the same muscle tone as them. He looked as though he was not genetically augmented to be a soldier. Shepard also noticed that Jones had no injuries where all the others had some visible scars from the war. Jones saluted Shepard without a word and walked away with a solemn look on his face.

After the press conference, Shepard enjoyed lunch with Tali, his mother, Garrus, Liara, and Dr. Chakwas. They reminisced about old times and talked about what the future would hold. Shepard and Tali followed this up with sitting on an open deck his hospital floor had. They sat enjoying each others company for hours watching ships clear the debris floating in space. Hannah Shepard interrupted their silence. "John. I need to borrow your girlfriend for a while if that's okay? We'll bring you back dinner though."

Tali and Shepard turned to see her in the doorway. "Okay, Hannah I'll be right with you." Tali said and turned to Shepard. "I hope it is alright. Do you want to go back to the room though?"

"No. I'll be fine, Tali."

"Good. I love you." She said as she went off with Hannah Shepard.

Shepard watched as the sun began to set. Then he heard a quiet, calm voice behind him. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Shepard looked to see who it was. He saw Petty Officer Jerma Jones walking out of the doorway. "I do love a sunrise more than a sunset though. As beginnings are always better than endings. But you still you have to enjoy the little things." Shepard stayed quiet but noticed Jones still had the same solemn look on his face. Jones grabbed the guard rail and looked at the sky. "I am sure you're a man who wants to start to enjoy the little things in life like this. Since you already died twice and came back. It is almost as if you haven't out lived your purpose."

Shepard realized something was wrong now as all known information would say he only died once so why did he say twice. Also he brought up purpose. Shepard's mind started to race trying to decide if this Petty Officer was actually the man from the abyss but if he was why come in a different form. Shepard searched for the question he wanted to ask but all he could muster was. "Are you him?"

"No, Shepard. I am not the Observer."

Shepard gave Jones a confused look. "The Observer?"

"The being from the white abyss. He said he created the universe and he enjoys watching it."

"How do you know all this? Who are you?"


	7. The Tale of Jerma Jones

****Author's Notes: I hope everyone has been enjoying this fan fiction so far. I know from the comments it seems so. I do feel this chapter is really a make or break chapter. I am going for a bit of a Mass Effect 1 vibe in this conversation which in that game everyone is a bit of a walking codex. I hope this chapter does come off the way I want it to but I still feel it is up to the reader to interpret it the way they want but I can discuss my intentions in the next author's notes.

**Chapter 7 – The Tale of Jerma Jones**

"That's a long story Shepard but I'll try to be brief with it. First off I am not actually human. I was born over 1,310 cycles ago to a people that were very advanced but they still believed in prophecies made years before their time. I never really understood why. My birth fulfilled one of these prophecies. The prophecy foretold of the destruction of my people. It said that twins would be born of the same egg, one would bring destruction the other could bring salvation."

"Wait, how did they know you fulfilled this prophecy?"

"I was born a twin of the same egg and for my people twins are a rarity. It was determined that my brother was the one who would bring destruction as he looked nothing like my people. So they did what they always did with the worst criminals on our planet. They put him in a life pod and shot him into space."

"Why would your people do that?"

"The justice system of my people is unlike yours or at least the way it use to be. We never immortalize people that did evil things thus making them into individual monsters to fear. We mourned the victims In fact, the ones that do terrible crimes lose their identities and they would be called a certain name. I think in your language it would be translated as 'evildoers'. Then as punishment they would live out the rest of their lives in a life pod floating through space. Where was I? Oh, yeah my brother was sent into space in one of these life pods. So I lived my life with this burden. As I matured I found out I had a strange genetic abnormality. The genetic abnormality gave me the ability to understand the DNA of an individual by touch. It seems to be similar to how Asari reproduce but I haven't really investigated that. However, the abnormality allows me to replicate others' DNA so I can look like them. There were limitations to this replication though as I am only able to replicate my species and yours DNA. And with this replication ability my cells have to reproduce faster than any species I know of making me nearly physically invulnerable."

"So wait that means you can't die?"

"I wouldn't go that far. I hypothesize something like being vaporized would lead to my death otherwise I can live once my cells begin regenerating. Because of this abnormality I study genetics as I wanted to know everything there was about genetics so I could understand what I was going through. All this came to a halt when my brother came back with the Reapers. My people and the rest of the advance races fought as best they could but it didn't seem to be enough. I decided that I should use my knowledge to fight the Reapers. I thought I could develop an infinite clone army thus fight fire with fire. But because of the war I could not have a proper genetic base for my army as well as it not being safe to do the research on my planet. So I searched the galaxy for anything that I could use to build this army. I found that life on Earth, what humans call dinosaurs, had very similar DNA structure to my people. Knowing this I took a small group to Earth and set up a subterranean research base. I thought we got to Earth without the Reapers knowledge but after my research was about finished a lone Reaper descended upon Earth. It killed everyone I took with me to Earth and many of the creatures on Earth. Once I found myself with nothing to live for I decided to face my destruction but the Reaper didn't vaporize me. It allowed my to enter its hull. There I found my brother and he told me I should join him so we could conquer the galaxy with the help of the Reapers. I tried to convince him he was indoctrinated but he would have it and I was forced to kill him. The next thing I know an AI was speaking to me. It told me that the Reaper I was in was the Reaper mothership. It controlled all the Reapers by a signal and I could destroy the Reapers or control them. However, if I destroyed the Reapers all indoctrinated life would die but if I controlled the Reapers it would relinquish control of the life they were controlling. I chose to destroy the Reapers because I didn't trust the AI and something seemed off by how things transpired. I was then engulfed by flames and woke up in a white abyss to come face to face with the Observer. We talked and he told me the Reapers tried to indoctrinate me and now I had to help out the new life that was going to dominate the planet as this was my purpose. Then I regained consciousness to find the Reaper had gone. I knew if it was destroyed it would've left remnants behind so I searched the skies with some equipment I had and I saw the Reaper fly into the sun. I have racked my brain over how this happened and the only possible conclusion I can make is that my brother's consciousness took part in the indoctrination process to get me to turn. When I killed him he must have been released from his indoctrination and took control of the Reaper to destroy it. However I have no evidence to support this."

"So the Illusive Man could have been the one to set off the Crucible?"

"That is quite possible and probably one of the only explanations."

"What did the Observer make you do while you were stuck on Earth?"

"Well, I watched the evolution of mankind and found that I had the ability to replicate their DNA so I could look human thus making it easier to blend into society once it was formed. It was a struggle for me because humanity had so many prejudices toward each other. I had to witness humans killing each other because of race, gender, religion, sex orientation and the list goes on. I never thought they would actually be able to achieve galactic space travel. But once they did I got off this rock and traveled around until I heard about you fighting a Reaper on the Citadel then you died. So I joined the Marines thinking I could replace you in some way since the Reapers seemed to be coming back. Of course you came back and saved the day so I really wasn't needed. Anyway, Shepard, tell me about your indoctrination experience?"

Shepard hesitated but it seemed Jones knew what he was talking about so he told him everything starting from the dash to the conduit. But once he got to talking about the Observer he decided to leave out the part about Tali as his personal life was not something he wanted to share freely with someone he did not know. Shepard ended his story by saying. "…and he was in my hospital room still trying to convince me to go with him because I was going to destroy the relationships that I had forged. Then I woke up in the real world. I know it wasn't real but I still can't stop feeling as though I am responsible for all the Geth and EDI being wiped out too. I've done so much to stop the extinction of so many races and I have to commit genocide to save the galaxy."

Something in what Shepard said caught Jones's attention as he pulled his gaze from the setting sun to look at Shepard. "Genocide. That was not genocide." Jones shook his head in disagreement. "I have witness many genocides over my lifetime and what happen to the Geth and EDI was an undemocratized sacrifice."

"A what?" Shepard interrupted.

"Well, Shepard, the Geth and EDI were fighting this war and were willing to sacrifice themselves for the cause. Correct?" Shepard nodded. "So the Reapers could've easily wiped them out like any other race during the battle. In the end they had to be sacrificed but they didn't have any say so, which makes it seem unethical. But your other choices would be worst especially that synthesis one. That is the endgame to genocide right there. Purify the civilization and make everything conform to a certain way of life."

"It still doesn't make things right. I was able to broker peace between the Geth and the Quarians. And my pilot and EDI started a romantic relationship. All this seems to mean nothing with this result. Maybe the Observer was right. Maybe I should've stayed dead."

"Shepard, don't say that. You obviously decided that there was something worth living for in what is left in the galaxy. So don't lose that. Maybe this thought will make you feel better. If EDI had been destroyed by the Reapers before your decision would you feel this way? And what if you had choose between the Quarians and the Geth and the option of peace was not one the table who would you choose."

This brought memories of his time on Rannoch flooding back. There Shepard decided that if it came down to saving one race he was going to choose the Quarians because he wanted Tali to be happy even if it meant turning on Legion who he had considered a friend. However, he was able to brokered peace.

"I think hundred times out of a hundred you would pick the Quarians. But I guess love makes you do crazy things."

Shepard gave Jones as confused look as he started to wonder if he knew about his relationship with Tali. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you and Admiral Zorah are in a relationship or at least an intimate one."

"What makes you think that?" Shepard said then he remembered Javik who knew about the relationship from his pheromones. He thought Jones found out the same way.

"My olfactory receptors are better than a normal human's but they are much better in my original form. To get to the point, I can smell that you had physical contact with a Quarian out of his or her suit within the last 24 hours. Because I feel you would only achieve this through a sexual relationship with a Quarian I deducted that could only mean it was with Admiral Zorah as she is the only Quarian I see you with."

"How do you know what a Quarian smells like?" Shepard said absentmindedly then he realized he may regret getting this information.

"It happened when I was rediscovering the galaxy once I had access to travel via Mass Relay. Anyway, I see these thugs trying to kill a Quarian named Cartra'Raan, so I save him. It turns out he was on his pilgrimage and looking for information on the Geth or something that could get his people back on Rannoch which got him caught up with these thugs. I helped him but their leader double cross us and killed Cartra. I tried to save him but I couldn't because of his weaken immune system. This was the time when I first smelled Quarian flesh as I had to touch remove some of his enviro-suit to see if I could help him in some way." A silence came over the two soldiers. Then Jones continued. "I decided it was best to take his body back to his people. When I got there they were pretty hostile towards me even accusing me of killing Cartra. Cooler heads prevailed as it was determined that a killer would not return their victim to his or her family. As I was leaving a Quarian woman stopped me and told me her husband, who was on the Admiralty Board, wanted to talk to me. They introduced themselves as Rael and Tulya'Zorah."

"Tali's parents?" Shepard interrupted.

"Exactly, she was there too. But she was a child at the time yet she was old enough to be wearing a enviro-suit and she was busy playing with her drone to notice me. Anyway, they told me they are friends with Cartra's mother and wanted to thank me for bringing his body back as other non-Quarians would not do the same thing. We spoke for awhile but nothing really important came up then I left. From there I decided to do two things. First bring Cartra's killer to justice and second get the resources to help the Quarians with their weaken immune system. That led me to working with ExoGeni."

"Why would ExoGeni hire someone to work on the Quarian immune system?"

"They wouldn't. They hired me on to work on cloning. They were getting backing by Cerberus to make a clone army of human super soldier. I took part just so I could use their resources. Of course I had to show some productivity but I made sure only I was capable of generating any clones from this project as I didn't trust Cerberus. But then you died and they put all their resources in the Lazarus Project and I joined the Marines."

"That's quite the story."

"Yeah it is. I should tell you, Shepard, your relationship with Admiral Zorah will need to stay out of the public eye."

"Why's that?"

"Civilization is rebuilding this means a need for re-population even with the unity of the galaxy you brought on. All the species will want to get stronger. So both Humans and Quarians will look down upon you two as you probably won't be procreating."

These words resonated with Shepard as The Observer seemed to be harping on the point of procreating between him and his lover was not possible. "It's funny The Observer was tell me the same thing."

"Interesting. I am not sure if he was being genuine or if he was trying to manipulate you by talking about that."

"Why do you say that?"

"He enjoys evolution which leads to new life so by way of reverse psychology he wants you to try to procreate." Jones turned away from Shepard and again stared into the sky deep in thought. "He has done similar tactics to me. Although it is interesting that he would want you to procreate with a Quarian. They don't normally have intimate cross species relationship due to their weaken immune system. Not even with Asari. As for procreating, I would say naturally it is improbable and many say it is impossible due to being amino acids being different chirality. But this would leave it possible that Quarians and Turians could procreate which is also improbable. And intimate relationships between Quarians and Turians have been known to be deadly for both partners as Turian plating will tear the skin of the Quarian allowing foreign pathogens easy access to their body. And Quarian's have microorganisms they use in symbiosis that will attack the Turian because the Turian also has dextro amino acids and the microorganisms are able to feed off that. Other cases of cross species relations aren't as deadly but both partners tend to get sick and the relationship will fail. I hope this won't happen to you and Admiral Zorah."

"It won't we have been a couple since we hit the Collector base together. Getting sick is going to be the least of our worries."

"Good to hear. As I was saying, procreation between you and Admiral Zorah is only improbable as it could happen but all data says it won't. However, this conversation by most would be considered impossible as you should be dead and so should I. Thus only making it improbable." Jones paused for a minute. "Then again even if nature found a way to bring a Human Quarian hybrid it would probably turn out to be a hideous genetic mutant that should be destroyed. But there could be another way for you two to have a true genetic family. I would be interested in taking your DNA and Admiral Zorah's DNA to form a perfect hybrid." Shepard felt rage spread through out his body as he has fought against scientists who were doing similar experiments. "But I know that individuals like you and Admiral Zorah would not be accepting to something like this. And I would never do this without both of your consents. Of course, you could also adopt if you two want kids." Shepard started to relax after Jones said this. "It still makes me wonder what a Human Quarian hybrid would look like. I think due to the Quarian bodily structure being similar to that of a human a hybrid's structure would be close to that of a human's with five digits on each hand and foot. Also the legs would probably be more human like. However, the eyes and the immune system would be more Quarian with the bioluminescence of the eyes and weaken immune system. As for the internal organs….."

"Hey, Shepard, we're back." Tali voice interrupted Jones's thought. Both men turned to the doorway where Tali and Shepard's mother were entering from.

"Well, Commander, it has been a pleasure speaking with you. I am sure we will speak again." As Jones left Shepard heard him say. "Admiral Zorah. Rear Admiral Shepard."

Tali and his mother brought Shepard back to his room where he found they set up a small celebration with all those who could join. But Shepard really was not in the mood to celebrate. Yet, he kept it to himself as he wanted his friends to be happy.

After the last of their friends left, Shepard and Tali curled up in their bed to get some sleep. Shepard soon found that sleep was not going to be easy as he started to have terrible nightmares most of which involved him watching his friends die as he can do nothing to save them. Yet every time he woke he found Tali's arm draped over his body which brought him some comfort.


	8. The Return of Synthetic Life

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this far. And thanks to NucaCola who has been supportive in the review I do agree I wish my story had more reviews and I try to stay humble so I don't really publicize this story except for my post in the Fan Creation section on BSN. Anyway, if there is anymore readers would like to know just post your questions and comments in the reviews so I can address them because there are only two more chapters left before the story is potential complete. There may be an eleventh chapter but it will depend on reviews.

**Chapter 8 – The Return of Synthetic Life**

Joker still was seated at EDI's side as he started to watch engineers carrying Geth bodies to designated piles. A Quarian engineer approach Joker. "I am sorry, sir, but we have done all we could. There does not seem to be a way to bring back your AI. If you would like we could program a VI into the body so it could assist you."

"You can do that! She won't be EDI!" Two other engineers approach EDI's body so they could remove it from the work bench. Joker fell atop of EDI's body to prevent them from taking her away. "No, you're not taking her! Not now! Not ever!"

Two soldiers pried Joker from EDI. "We are sorry sir but there are no other options."

As the engineers lifted EDI's body there was a noise. Joker looked around the facility and said. "Wait did you hear that?"

The soldiers, engineers and Joker scanned the area to see a Geth optic light turn on. This was followed by another then another. The Geth started to move as all the organic life in the room stood in shock of what they were seeing. EDI's voice brought Joker out of shock. "Jeff, what happened? Where am I?"

Joker turned to EDI as the engineers sat EDI back on the workbench. "EDI, you're alive. What happened to you?"

"I remember a large amount of energy hitting the Normandy followed by a red light then darkness. I did not know where I was but then white orbs of light started to show up and I was able to communicate with them. They were the conscious of the Geth. It seems that Legion had fractured his conscious to give the Geth there own individual ones. We did not know what happened until a blue orb arrived. He told us that Shepard had set off the Crucible which destroyed all synthetic life but we could go back and kill all organics for killing us. I started to realize that this conscious was actually a Reaper and that the Reapers were of only one mind. It seemed the Geth came to the same conclusion as the said they were willing to sacrifice themselves if it meant stopping the Reapers. This angered the Reaper conscious but the Geth conscious overwhelmed it and it disappeared. That was the last thing I can recall before I got here."

Joker wrapped his arms around EDI. "I am glad you're back. I love you, EDI."

"I understand your feelings, Jeff, and they are reciprocated."

Tali awoke to find Shepard was not in bed. She scanned the room for her lover but he was not there. Tali put her enviro-suit on so she could search the hospital for him.

She found him in a waiting room with a large window where he was watching the sunrise. She sat next to him and wrapped her arm around him and put her head to his chest.

The silence they were having together was interrupted by Shepard's comm beeping. Joker was contacting Shepard. "Hey, Commander, great news EDI and the Geth are back."

"Really, Joker, that's great to hear." Shepard said. "What happened to them?"

"EDI isn't really sure. She did say the conscious of all synthetics found themselves in the same place after the Crucible fired and they meet the Reaper's conscious. But there was only one of them like they were all of one mind. So the Geth attack it after it tried to make them come back and rebel against organic life. And that is everything they remember."

"Well, tell her that we look forward to speaking with her again."

"Will do, Commander."

When the couple arrived back at their room a group of doctors were waiting. They wanted to evaluate Shepard's condition and wished to do it without Tali's presence. An argument ensued but was dealt with when Shepard's mother arrived to keep Tali company.

The doctors evaluated Shepard's physical and mental states although they were more interested in his mental state. They asked him questions from "Have you been able to eat?" to "What is your relationship status?" to "Have you been having hallucination when you are awake?" Shepard told them all they needed to know hoping he could be release from the hospital and final take Tali back to Rannoch to live a quiet peaceful life with her. When he told them about his nightmare they did not see it as much of a problem which surprised Shepard. Their reasoning was that the nightmares are common in all veterans as they have all gone through a traumatic ordeal but when it starts affecting everyday life that is when it is a real problem and he should speak to a professional.

Tali and Shepard's mother were waiting for him outside the door when the doctors exited. "So what is the consensus of the doctors, John?"

"They said I can be discharged from the hospital tomorrow but if I have any difficulties I need to contact them immediately." Shepard said then looked at Tali. "I guess now we can finally build your home on Rannoch."

Tali was so elated by this news she jumped into his arms almost knocking him down. "I'll give you two some time to pack." Hannah Shepard said as she exited the room.

As the couple was finishing their packing someone came to the door. He was a young man in his early 20s and he seemed extremely nervous to be in Shepard's presence. "Hello Commander…ah…..Shepard….My name is…..ah ah ah…Barry."

"It's okay, Barry, you don't have to be nervous around me."

"I know sir but you are my hero and…ah…the Council sent me here to inform you that…ah…they would like to speak with you tomorrow morning."

"Why did they send you, Barry? They could have sent someone who knew me?"

"That's what I said sir. But…ah…personnel are stretched thin with the Council and I am an intern in Human Affairs so I was chosen. Oh, and I will be escorting you to the Council tomorrow as well."

"Well, I look forward to that, Barry."

Barry's eyes became very wide and a huge smile came over his face as he saluted Shepard and left. "Wow, Shepard, the Council wants to speak to you. I bet their going to make you the new Human Councilman." Tali said.

"I hope not. I am just tired and need a rest from the spotlight." He wrapped his arms around Tali and gave her a loving embrace. "And if I am a council member how can I build that home I promised you."


	9. An Endorsement and a Proposal

****Author's Notes: Thank you everyone who is reading this story. It has almost come to an end though so if there are things I haven't addressed or things you are confused about or whatever let me know and I'll try to address them. Otherwise enjoy.

**Chapter 9 – An Endorsement and a Proposal**

The next day, the couple was awoken by Barry at the door. They got dressed and opened the door. "Oh, Miss Zorah I think the council just wanted Commander Shepard to come."

"It's okay, Barry, she can come along."

"Oh, of course."

As they traveled through the city Barry pointed out certain landmarks and their history. They stopped at the Palace of Westminster which use to house British Parliament. When the couple arrived the Council seemed surprise to see them. "We thought we'd be speaking to you alone, Commander." The Asari councilor said as she looked to Tali.

"Its okay, Councilor, anything you have to say to me can be said around her as we are enjoying the time we have together."

"That's understood, Commander. But we brought you here to offer you a seat on the Council. We know that most of the races are support you and you would make a great addition as you were able to broker peace between the Turians and Krogan as well as the Quarians and Geth."

"I am honored but I wish to leave the spotlight as I have been in it for nearly three years and I am just tired. Also if my mentor David Anderson could not handle all the bureaucracy and red tape I am sure I won't be able to either."

"Capitan Anderson anticipated this the last time we talked to him before he died. So he had a back up candidate who we got to know when we got to Earth. I believe you met Jerma Jones."

"Yes but why do you want him as a candidate? Do you think a Petty Officer can be a respected politician?"

"We actually spent a good deal of time with him during the last few hours of the Reaper war and he seemed to be very knowledgeable about all the races as we had many different races with us from the Citadel. Also he was one of the few individuals that actually interacted with different races while we were in the safe zone. However, the issue we have is that Admiral Hackett does not endorse him which would make him lose creditability at least with humans. So if you don't want the job we suggest that you endorse someone you think would work the best as your endorsement would carry the most weight throughout the galaxy."

"I understand."

"So do you have any candidates or if you need to meet with Mr. Jones to get to know him better he did leave his address with the Human Affairs intern that brought you here."

"I think I'll do that."

"Good. Thanks for your time, Commander."

Once Shepard and Tali exited the room she turned to him and asked. "Are you really going to speak with Jerma Jones?"

"Yeah. Why, Tali, is that a problem?"

"I don't know there is something about him that scares me. I am afraid he might put you in harms way. I know it's selfish of me but I can't lose you again."

"Tali, I am going to be fine. I talked to Jerma and he seems rather unusual but he is no more dangerous than the crew that we have had on the Normandy."

"I still don't know."

"Tali, I love you with all my heart but he seems to have a way for us to be together on Rannoch sooner by taking this position."

"Well, I guess that is true. I am sure if you were the human councilman they'd want you to stay on Earth instead of living on Rannoch. I think I'll go back to the hospital to get our stuff and meet with your mother we're going to be staying in her extra room until we can get transport to Rannoch."

Shepard hugged Tali goodbye and Shepard had Barry take Tali back to the hospital.

When Shepard arrived at Jerma's address, he found Jerma standing in front of a picture of a girl in a meadow which was mounted to the wall. She looked to be in her mid-20s but Shepard could tell the picture was rather old as she was wearing clothes from the late 20th century or the early 21st century. Shepard's eyes then wandered the rest of the room where he saw an assortment of items mounted on the wall, he saw three modern day weapons, two pistols and one sniper rifle. Then there was a unique looking sword next to them followed by a skull of a dinosaur. Shepard wasn't sure of the species all he knew was that it was carnivorous because it had sharp teeth. Shepard then noticed the room was filled with lab equipment but the only equipment he recognized was the balances and microscopes. In the middle of the room stood a lone table with a datapad and a computer console Shepard could see a DNA helix on the computer's screen. His gaze then came back to Jerma. "Hey Jones. Is everything okay?"

Jerma shook out of what seemed to be a trace and looked at Shepard. "Oh, Shepard, you came. Can I get you a drink or anything? Oh and by the way the way you can call me, Jerma. No need to be formal with me."

"Oh, okay, Jerma." Shepard said slightly skeptical. "I don't really need anything to drink though I thought I would talk to you about taking the council seat for humanity."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Jerma said as his gaze went back to the picture of the girl.

"How do you expect to be viewed by humans after all the strange and reckless rumors that are floating out there about you?"

"I don't really care about those rumors. I figure if I have your endorsement I'll be golden. Most races are behind you and if you say I am the man for the job they'll believe you."

"I still don't know. I still feel I know very little about you. Also the fact that you're not human bothers me if you are going to be the human council member. And you haven't mentioned any kind political experience how do I know you can handle it."

"Don't worry about the fact that I am not actually human. I have had political experience though no higher than a right-hand man to a political leader as I like to stay out of the spotlight for the most part. However, I am willing to step up to give your relationship with Admiral Zorah a better chance at survival."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Shepard if you were the Human councilman your relationship with Admiral Zorah would be on every major news network in the Galaxy. Your loyalty towards humans and other races would come into question and so will Admiral Zorah's loyalty towards the Quarians. I don't think a relationship can survive that. As for me I don't have to worry about something like that."

"So you have no relationships?"

"I don't like to forge long term relationships as lost is hard even for me. So I tend to avoid love and caring for others."

Shepard looked from Jerma to the picture then back to Jerma. "What about her? Did you love her?"

There was a long pause. Shepard started to fear he may have asked a question that was too sensitive but then Jerma spoke. "I have been unsure if I did love her in retrospect but at the time, yes, I had some type of feelings for her."

The room went quiet again. Shepard was unsure what to do next and he was starting to get uncomfortable so he tried to change the subject. "Well, if you want my endorsement I should know your policies."

Jerma remained quiet and Shepard wondered if he'd ever speak. Jerma shook his head slightly as if he were in a trace again. "My policies? Oh, yes, if I was a part of the council I would be looking to add all sentient races to the council and try to have a united effort to rebuild all the home worlds as well as find a world for Batarians. I just want to keep the unity you forged intact but I won't force them. There are a few other ideas I have but that is really the main policy I have."

"I think I can endorse that. I'll make sure the council knows my decision. I'm sure Tali is worrying about me and I need to finish some paperwork before I can official leave the hospital so I think I should go."

Shepard headed for the door but Jerma's voice stopped him. "Is that really all, Shepard?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just felt it would take more from me to convince you that I am a good candidate for the council. I mean I told you many strange things I am surprise you would accept it."

"Jerma, I have had many conversations with many individuals over years. I feel I have a good idea of when someone is be deceitful or is completely insane. I do think you are a little crazy but I more or less believe you. I mean no one knows the story about that child AI, except Hackett and Tali, and you were able to give me a very similar story to my own."

"I understand that. But I feel I should be open to you as you have been open to me. As you said you know very little about me." Jerma paused and looked turned to Shepard then back to the picture. "I am sure you want to know more about this girl besides the fact that I actually had feelings for someone at one time."

"That's true but I would understand if it is too hard for you."

"It is not too hard for me!" Jerma snapped. He grew quiet before he spoke again. "The problem is I don't want to say her name as it tends to bring out feelings in me that I hate to have. So it could be difficult to convey what happened. But maybe I could use the initial of her first name and it may work."

"That would work if you are able to do it. I mean it might get it off your chest, too."

"Okay, here it goes." Jerma took a deep breath. "I meet M back in the early 21st Century. As I got to know her, I started to fall for her but once I tried to woo her she disappear without a word. I feared the worst and searched for her. When I did find her I thought maybe she knew what I really was which could be why she left. But I found out that she was in love with someone else which was the reason she ditched me. I just wish she would have been honest with me because it left me without any closure and I still think about it to this day."

"Closure? You could have discussed the situation with her."

"No, Shepard, I couldn't. The problem was when I finally found her I actually saw the guy's proposal to her. I was enraged. I wanted to kill every human around me but because of her I couldn't. So I went away to try and seek some peace to subside my rage. She was to be married on August 8th 2025 in Weston, Massachusetts."

"That sounds familiar."

"It should. That's the day Weston was wiped off the map. Someone blew up the whole town and many different groups were blamed. This lead to a war that had the potential to wipe out humanity. I wanted to watch humanity fall at that point but M came to me and told me to intervene so I did. I found out later it was the Observer and not M's spirit I had communicated with." Jerma shook his head in disgust.

"Wait the Observer can come to you in any form?"

"Yes but it depends on the agenda. He wanted to manipulate me into doing something so he pulled at my heartstrings to accomplish it. Some days I wish I could've let humanity burn but people like you make me think otherwise."

"Thanks, I guess." Shepard said cautiously. "I'll speak to you again."

"So long, Shepard."

When Shepard arrived at the hospital he saw the familiar face of Conrad Verner. Shepard saw he was holding a box. Conrad saw Shepard and his eyes lit up. "Shepard, over here."

Shepard approached Conrad. "Hey, Conrad. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Shepard. I was helping all the people on the Citadel into transports when Cerberus and the Reapers were approaching and this lady in a hood gave this to me." Conrad looked at the box in his arms. "She told me I needed to give it to you. I am pretty sure she was with you when we met on Illium. I have a lot to do the Alliance gave me a job to help rebuilt London. I so excited. I'll see you again, Shepard."

As Conrad left Shepard opened the box. He found a letter on top of some cloth.

_Dear Shepard,_

_I hope this gift finds you well. Since I must be leaving the confines of the Citadel I am unsure when I will see you again. But I wish you and Tali the best. Also I have left you a little gift. I sure you will find a good use out of it whether that be target practice or melt it down into something else._

_KG_

Shepard removed a cloth to reveal the gold head of Saren. A faint smile came over Shepard's face as he entered the hospital to finish his release.

It took three days for the Council to set up a press conference to announce Jerma Jones as the new Human Councilman. It felt longer for Shepard and Tali who wanted to put everything behind them and finally start their life together on Rannoch.

The press conference was in the same place Shepard met the council. When Shepard and Tali arrived they were separated to their dismay. Shepard was pulled into a room where a person he did not know looked him over to make sure he was dress properly and then he was seated closest to the exit but he was surrounded by people he did not recognize. He looked around and saw a podium and on the other side of the podium sat the three members of the council and Jerma Jones. His eyes wandered into the crowd where he saw Tali by the wall on the other side of the room.

The political spinning began with the Asari councilor greeting everyone then went into a speech about unity. She took a few questions before announcing the new Human councilor. Only one of the questions peaked Shepard's interest as it concerned his former squad mate Zaeed and his possible take over of the Blue Suns. The Asari councilor noted that she knew nothing about this but stated that due to the mercenary group's participation in the Reaper War they have been given a new chance to better themselves. Finally, she introduced Jerma Jones as the new Human councilor.

When Jerma took the podium he scanned the room before he spoke. "Greetings. I'd like to thank my fellow councilors as well as Commander Shepard for this wonderful opportunity. I know many will wonder how I am experienced enough to do this job. My hope is that over time you will find out. Right now, the council has a great deal of work ahead of us and my fellow councilors are giving me the opportunity to announce the plan we have discussed so far. First, with the Citadel destroyed we are going to be working from our home worlds with rotating meetings on each home world. We have also discussed the addition of more council members so every race has a voice in matters concerning the galaxy. Second, we want to improve our galaxy so we are looking for new ways to travel without the Mass Relay system because if they had been destroyed instead of temporarily offline when the Crucible went off we would all be stuck in the Sol System. Also I would like to offer assistance to the Quarian race to help improve their lives. I have research that may make it possible for them to be like they were before the Morning War. They still may need enviro-suits on other planets but they won't need them on Rannoch. Finally, we are looking into establishing ambassadors on every home world for every race. I feel this will give everyone a way to get resources from other races as well as lend a helping hand to their own race on alien worlds. Right now, I only have one ambassador to announce, that is if he wants the job. I have chosen for the Human Ambassador on Rannoch, Commander John Shepard."

The roar of applause snapped Shepard out of his boredom and he saw Jerma motioning him to shake hands. Jerma extended his right hand to Shepard and when their hands met Jerma pulled Shepard in for a one armed hug. During the hug Jerma whispered into Shepard's ear. "Congratulations, Shepard. You deserve this. All of this." Then Shepard was released from Jerma's grip.

When Shepard sat back down he leapt back up with a start. He looked at his chair because he thought someone had put something there yet the chair was empty. Then he searched his backside with his hands and found a box. He sat back down to examine the contents where he found a ring with a purple sapphire on it. Shepard realize that this had come from Jerma and he turned his head where he saw for the first time a smile on Jerma's face although it was a devilish smile.

Shepard then scanned the crowd and saw Tali was no longer there. He could careless what people thought about him, he wanted to find Tali. He found her outside on a bench with her head drooped down staring at the rock he had given her on Rannoch.

"Tali, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Shepard." She said with a half sob. "It's just…just I still have doubts that you are doing the right thing. I feel like I am taking you away from everything you know just for my own selfish reasons."

"Tali, don't say that. I love you with all my heart and everyday I am with you makes the day seem brighter. In fact…." Shepard reached into his back pocket for the ring box. He opens the box to reveal the ring. "This is for you. I don't know the exact Quarian customs so I have to use the human ones." He bent his left knee and held the ring toward Tali. "Tali'Zorah vas Rannoch, will you do me the honor of becoming my bond mate."

Tali was speechless and tears began running down her face. She searched for the right words but all she could muster was "YES!"

The two hugged then Tali put on the ring which fit perfectly. The couple sat on the bench as Tali started to talk about her ideal bonding ceremony. Shepard could not take the smile off his face because he made her so happy which in turn made him happy. However, her musings of her ideal bonding ceremony were cut off by Jerma voice. "It's a beautiful day isn't?"

The couple turned their heads to see Jerma walking out of the building and scanning the sky. "Councilman Jones what brings you out here? Shouldn't you still be in the press conference?' Shepard asked.

"Yeah, well, I have a lot on my plate being the new councilman so I excused myself. Plus I needed to talk to my ambassador to Rannoch."

"Yeah, about that I don't think it is the right job for me I don't want to deal with all the politics."

"Shepard, that's not what I want you there to do. All I need you for is telling me if humans or Quarians need supplies I have access to. There may be other tasks but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Jerma looked at the ring on Tali's middle finger. "Oh, and congratulations on the engagement you two deserve to finally be happy. As for the wedding or bonding ceremony….." Tali started to fear Jerma may invite himself to the event and readied her self to shout him down. "I'll have to send you a nice gift as I'm sure I will not be able to attend because I'll be busy cleaning up this galaxy."

"Thanks for the kind words." Shepard said.

"It is not a problem. Anyway, you should know I have a transport ready for you two which will take you to Rannoch. I am sure you know the pilot as he was the Normandy's pilot."

"Joker"

"Yeah, that's him. He'll be taking you and some human workers to Rannoch to provide help in rebuilding. They will also help set up a QEC in your home so we can communicate. Take care Mr. and Mrs. Shepard vas Rannoch."

It was dark when Jerma got to his apartment. He went over to his desk and poured himself a cup of water then plopped in front of his computer console. He pulled up a screen with a DNA helix on it and began typing away which morphed the DNA. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed movement and a feeling of dread rippled through his body. He knew the voice before the words even got to his ear. He knew that it was the Observer coming to him as the girl who he called M.

"Hello, Jerma. It's nice to see you again." She paused for a moment to see if Jerma would speak then approached him from the shadows. "So your not speaking to me I see. Well, I wanted to let you know that I find it cute that you are working so hard to keep those two love birds together. But you must know it is a hopeless cause. No matter what you do their relationship will not last and you will have to live with the guilt perpetuating it all." She paused again but Jerma still remained silent. "You should know that Shepard will become just as dark and bitter as you are and then Tali will leave him like I left you."

"Shut up!" Jerma through the glass of water at where M was but it went right through her.

"My, my, what a temper. That is another reason why I left you."

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're not even her. Hell, you're not even real."

"Of course I am real. If I wasn't real could I do this." She wrapped her arms around Jerma's neck in a loving way. To Jerma it felt as if a real human was doing this especially due to the warmth of her touch. M's eyes looked at the computer console. "Oh, Quarian DNA, I see that you are still trying to fix things that can't be fixed. I wish you the best of luck though Jerma. I'll be watching you and Shepard and hoping you two don't fail miserably. Yet there is no evidence that says otherwise." M kisses Jerma on the cheek then disappears.


	10. A Happy Ending

Author's Notes: I hope you have enjoyed this fanfiction. I have enjoy the comments I have been getting and hope for more to come. This may be the last chapter though as all 10 chapters were written before I started publishing them if you already didn't know. I know this chapter is short but I hope you find it sweet because as a Talimancer this is what I wanted to see at the end of Mass Effect 3 in some form.

**Chapter 10 - A Happy Ending**

Shepard looked at the horizon as the morning sun rose on Rannoch. Most mornings, his wife Tali'Shepard vas Rannoch would watch the sunrise with him as they both knew time was precious and should be used to enjoy everything in life. This morning was different as they were out late with old friends to celebrate old times. And he felt he needed to be alone after waking up from one of his Reaper War nightmares. The nightmares do not happen as often as they use to but when he has one, Tali always seemed to know and worried about him. In an attempt to avoid this, he would sneak out of bed trying not to disturb her. Even though he hid this from her, he could still find comfort from her when these nightmares came around but he was never confident that she could fully grasp what he was going through. He knew that if he ever needed to speak to anyone about his nightmares he could always speak to Jerma Jones and to get some guidance on what to do. As he reflected on his life while watching the sun rise, a small hand touched his shoulder. Shepard knew it could only be one person, his daughter Raela'Shepard nar Rannoch, who was aptly named after her grandfather Rael'Zorah. She was wearing her purple enviro-suit even though science had made it possible for her to live without it at least on Rannoch. Her reasoning for keeping it on was to be more like her mother as well as to follow Quarian traditions.

"Hi, Daddy."

"What are you doing up so early, sweetie?"

"I wanted to watch the sunrise with you like you always do with mommy." She said coyly. Raela sat next to her father and he wrapped arm around her shoulders. After a few moments with silence Raela asked "Daddy, can you tell me how you and mommy met again?"

"Rae, you know your mother is a much better storyteller than me?" he said humbly.

"I know but I think you tell this story better." The two made eye contact. "Pllleassse." Shepard knew he would never be able to persuade her otherwise.

"Okay. It all started 15 years ago. I was hunting down a rogue spectre named Saren…"

From the window of the house, Tali'Shepard vas Rannoch watched her husband as he retold the story of their meeting and love to their daughter. A smile crossed her face knowing the great man she loves was also able to become a great father to their daughter even after all the pain and tragedy they both had to endure during the Reaper War. As all that pain started to come to her mind she glanced at the window sill where the rock that Shepard had given her when they had taken back Rannoch from Geth control sat. Her eyes traveled below the window sill where she saw the pictures of all their friends and loved ones on the desk. The first one she saw was their first picture of the two as a couple. Then there was their "wedding" picture followed by a picture of Hannah Shepard holding her granddaughter for the very first time. Then there were the group pictures with all their friends from the Normandy, with most of them taken at the bar Garrus was now running on Palaven. After that came the pictures of her and/or Shepard being given awards or commendations. However, she want to get rid of the picture of Shepard and Councilman Jerma Jones, as Jerma frighten her in many ways but he seem to have helped Shepard get through his mental rough patches and advanced research of the Quarian immune system greatly. All of which she appreciated but still a human that could kill a Krogan with his bare hands was a scary thought. The final picture was of Shepard, Raela, and herself with both Quarians unmasked. She loved this picture the most of all and it always gave her the biggest smile. As she started to walk towards the door to join her family outside she quietly said "Totally worth it."

Ending Author's Note: Well there you have it. If I left things out you would like to know about let me know maybe I can fit it into the two extra chapters I have floating in my head. One of which is a news interview and the other involves the Observer (or The Man in the White Abyss) which would explain more about him. However, I feel leaving him more ambiguous can give this story more ways to interpreted. I also have other stories that could be connected to this one but it would only be prequel stories and I know that is a despised word. But I do wish I was a better artist so I could make this story into a comic because I would love to see this world I imagined brought to life visually. But I digress, it has been a pleasure I hope to see more comments about things you liked or didn't like in the future.


	11. The Interview

Author's Note: Hello readers. My apologizes for my absence and that the story was shorter then you thought. Just to clarify it was short because I could not think of anymore conflict involving Shepard or Tali that had to do with this story's themes of hope, purpose, and closure. Anyway this chapter is just a bit of an epilogue to the story but there is no Shepard and Tali in this chapter sadly. But I am working on a few one-shot stories and a sequel to this story which has different themes so keep a look out for that. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 11 – The Interview

The stylist looked Jerma Jones over to make sure he was ready for his interview with Diana Allers. She gave a nod of approval but added "You know it wouldn't hurt to smile once in awhile"

Jerma ignored the stylist's comment and watched as Diana Allers walked towards her chair surrounded by a crowd people giving her notes and making sure she was camera ready. When she took her seat the crowd dispersed and she stared at the councilor. "Nice to have you back councilor." Jerma nodded silently. "I noticed that you are opened to being asked any and all questions. Most of the councilors have many questions they don't want asked, especially, the Quarian councilor."

"Well, Quarians weren't treated well by the galaxy for three hundred years so it is understandable why they're a little more closed off."

"I understand that but you would still think that now that being part of the council they would be make them more transparent."

"If you want a talkative councilor interview the Krogan Councilor because some days I can seem to get him to shut up."

Diana gave Jerma an uneasy look and decided to switch the subject. "Okay it looks like the crew is ready."

Jerma looked over to the crew to see three camera bots floating around and a human crew preparing the introduction for the show. One crew member was working on a console that had some familiar faces on it and Jerma realized they were using Diana Allers's Reaper War documentary as part of the introduction. But once he saw the show's title pop up on the screen he knew he had to focus on the interview.

"Welcome to Allers Hour. I am your host, Diana Allers, and what you just saw were clips from my docu-vid 'Reaper War: Cause and Effect' which has now been out for ten years. And in honor of the 15th anniversary of the end of the Reaper War, I have invited one of my favorite guest Human Councilor Jerma Jones. Welcome, Councilor Jones."

"Thank you, Miss Allers, it is always a pleasure." Jerma said dryly.

"It has been 15 years since the Reaper War ended after Commander Shepard heroically set off the Crucible causing the destruction of the Reapers and for a short time it seemed synthetic life like the Geth. We as a galaxy have slowly but surely overcame the odds and now it seems we have finished the reconstruction that was needed after the war. So Councilor a lot has happened in 15 years, what do you think was successful and unsuccessful during this reconstruction?"

"I think the most successful thing to come out of the reconstruction has been we, as a galaxy, have stayed united more or less. It would have been very easy for the unity that Commander Shepard forged to dissolve once the Reapers were dealt with which has been seen in many wars in human and other races histories. However, some old grudges die hard which is why we do not have a Batarian or Vorcha councilor."

"What about the Geth? They don't have a councilor either."

"It is a little different with the Geth as they felt politics did not use enough logic for them to perform in the political field. But we have better communication with the Geth compared to the Batarians and Vorchas. As for what I felt was unsuccessful during the reconstruction that would be the research done on the Reapers. As many may know, the research was shutdown after a few years when one scientist showed indoctrinated tendencies and killed his whole crew."

"Ah, yes, the Dr. Zentos incident."

"Yes, that incident and because of this we had to send all Reaper bodies into the nearest star for their demolition."

"So what was so bad about that?"

"Well, it was the hope of the council and our scientists that we could find a way to help the people who were indoctrinated as the one's we know of had to be institutionalized after the war because they still see ghostly visions and hear voices."

"None of the research was useful then?"

"We had some research that was a little fruitful. The organic material examined from the Reaper's core has lead to a theory that the Reapers were in fact using the organic material for self-preservation."

"How did this theory come about?"

"The oldest organic material we found dates back 150,000 years which is only three cycles worth of organic material. So one of two things can be determined from this information. Either, the reapers were created 150,000 years ago or they use organic material they harvest to help themselves survive as their organic material decomposes over time."

"So the whole Reaper War was all about the survival of the Reapers?"

"It was about self preservation. The Reapers wanted to survive which would lead to our deaths or we kill the Reapers to preserve our lives. Lucky, Commander Shepard was there to save the day but sadly many were unable to see this victory because the Reapers took them away from us."

"Yes, we will never forget those we have lost." There was a brief moment of silence then Allers continued. "But still there seems to be individual out there that believe they were trying to save us from some kind of disastrous event."

"Yes and they all have cult like tendencies or suffer from indoctrination."

"Many of them also believe that synthetic life like the Geth will wipe out all organic life. Do you think that has merit?"

"Miss Allers, I see it as improbable for synthetic life to wipe out all organic life. There are just too many variables that have to go a certain way for this to happen. If they do it on purpose, it leads to the question what is their endgame or purpose once their goal is meet. It seems to serve no purpose which should be illogical to a synthetic. It is more probable they could inadvertently kill off most organic life by ruining ecosystems but we are taking precautious by not allowing any production of more Geth bodies which is a part of the Kal Act named after famed Quarian Marine Kal'Reegar. Of course, detractors believe this will enrage the Geth even though Geth don't feel rage they only have understanding of what it is. And they completely understand the act as a way to conserve resources for all races because if resources get over used a war could come about."

"Those are very interesting points. Well the segment is coming to a close. So I would like to ask if you are opened to answering some questions from the extranet?"

"I have no problem with that."

"Alright, the first question is from SassySalarian2163. The question is 'With the Genophage cured and Rachni still alive what will stop another Krogan Rebellion and Rachni War?'"

"Well, we have the knowledge of past mistake and the Krogan have great leadership in place to prevent possible rebellions but it won't be easy. As for the Rachni, has anyone seen any Rachni since the end of the Reaper War because all sightings have been proven to be false. Again, peace will not be easy but I think we can work together to prevent a war from happening."

"Okay, AllianceBrat2160 ask: 'Why is it that you live on Earth and travel the galaxy instead of living in the council station known as the Atrium?'"

"I don't like how the Atrium is set up. I feel I have less freedom living there. But I have a great staff that I trust to take care of business there and I always stop by when I am in the system or there is a meeting I need to be physically present for. Also I like to be with the people over being with the politicians although I do like all my fellow councilor. I even consider the Quarian and Krogan councilors friends."

"Alright last question before we go from AllersAcolyte2152 ask: 'Councilor Jones, why it is that Raela'Shepard's birth records are not available to the public? Doesn't the public deserve to know more about her?' Good question." Allers said with a snide grin on her face.

"Miss Allers, you know my policy on this kind of gossip garbage. The fact is Shepard and his family deserve to have a peaceful private life without people trying to poke their nose into it. So just go about your life and leave the Shepards alone." Once he finished his remark Jerma left his seat and exited the building.

The anger Jerma felt had subsided once he arrived at his London apartment where he was greeted by the hum of all the laboratory equipment that surrounded the room. He took a seat at his desk to allow his body to relax. But he started to tense up once he saw a familiar shadow appear out of the corner of his eye. He knew it could only be the Observer come to torment him in the form of his lost love. "My, my, my have you been the busy politician today."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really. I just enjoy your company, Jerma."

"Well, you can leave."

"You are always so angry with me and all I ever do is try to help you."

"How are you trying to help me? All you do is tell me how I am going to fail all the time. You come to me in that form which you know hurts me to see. I don't see how this is helping."

"Look at yourself. You take loss so hard. It burdens you for ages. You are too close to Shepard because he reminds you of yourself so you want him to be successful. But even if he is successful until he dies you'll take his death hard. I mean you've been mourning the death of Mal….."

"Never say that name!" Jerma roared.

"See what I mean. It has been about 200 years since she died and you still can't stand hearing her name."

"Maybe that's how my people cope with feeling wronged."

"So you are comparing her with murderers and other deviants that your people exiled for their crimes. That is pretty harsh and highly unlikely anyone else from your home world would be like this. But I digress. What I really want to do is bring you some closure to her death. Maybe lifting this weight off you will help you cope with other failures you have in the future."

"Nothing you can do can bring me closure."

"You mean going on a date with this form or telling this form off or knowing why she did what she did will not bring you any closure."

"No, it is far too late to bring any closure to this situation and you will never be her."

"Fine be that way. But I'll always be around if you change your mind." With that she disappeared into the shadows and Jerma was alone again


End file.
